1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device.
2. Background Art
An example of a mounting method of a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is shown in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-182936 A. In the “Abstract” section thereof, it is described that “A mounting device is composed of: a damping material fixing piece 40 for providing damping materials 44, 45, and 46 for a first HDD 10; a retaining frame 50 for retaining the first HDD 10 integrated with the damping material fixing piece 40 and fixing a control board 30; a damping material fixing piece 60 which provides damping materials 64 for a second HDD 20 and is disposed so as to get away from a palm rest part 83 upon mounting by cooperation with a step part 85 of a unit housing part 84; and a retaining box 70 retaining the second HDD 20, which is integrated with the damping material fixing piece 60, and is coupled to the retaining frame 50”.
In a storage device equipped with a plurality of recording devices, the recording devices are attached to a chassis of the storage device by canisters. Hereinafter, the case in which the recording devices are HDDs will be explained. The HDD has a drive mechanism such as an actuator and a spindle of a disk therein, and the HDD per se generates vibrations when the drive mechanism works. The vibrations propagate also to the other HDDs, which are attached to the chassis of the storage device and not carrying out input/output of information signals, and vibrate them. Furthermore, when the vibrations of the HDDs which are not carrying out input/output of information signals are mutually overlapped and transmitted to the HDD, which is carrying out input/output of information signals, as external vibrations, the operation of the HDD, which is carrying out input/output of information signals, is affected, and the amount of information input/output per time is adversely affected.
These vibrations propagate also to the board, which transmits information signals, via the canisters of the HDDs or input/output connectors of the HDDs. In order to reduce the vibrations, in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-182936 A, the damping materials are disposed between the canister of the HDD and the HDD to suppress transmission of the vibrations. However, in this method, the damping materials have to be sandwiched in all of the parts between the canister of the HDD and the HDD. Therefore, many damping materials have to be used, and the number of parts is significantly increased as a whole device.